Film making
by North of the North
Summary: Mathew is Alfred's stunt double in the movies they do, which are mainly adventures. Then Alfred fakes an injury and signs Mathew up to play as Alfred in a gay romantic film with his buddy Gilbert as the other person. For some reason, Mathew doesn't feel that forgiving to his brother and his machinations.


**Filmmaking**

 **05 Dec 18**

 **Summary: Mathew is Alfred's stunt double in the movies they do, which are mainly adventures. Then Alfred fakes an injury and signs Mathew up to play as Alfred in a gay romantic film with his buddy Gilbert as the other person. For some reason, Mathew doesn't feel that forgiving to his brother and his machinations**.

* * *

Today called for an intervention.

When Alfred left the studio, as with every other day for the past few weeks whenever his twin brother Mathew was not with him, Gilbert Beilschmeidt fell into step beside him.

Gilbert cut straight to the point, "Can you please tell him I'm sorry?"

Alfred snorted then said,"Ya know I can't do that, dude. You made your mess, you got to live in it, and besides…Mattie probably won't believe any apology unless it's straight from you."

Gilbert's red eyes glared at the blond beside him. "You damn well know that he refuses to look at any letters, messages, has blocked me on all social media platforms and outright ignores me whenever we are in the same space together."

Alfred just shrugged. "Tough luck, dude. Guess you either need to force him to talk to you, or just give up."

Despite his tone, Alfred was rooting for the other. If Gilbert had just given up after a week of trying to get back into Mathew's good graces, then he might not be so lenient. But this had been going on for years, and obviously the other cared, even if he had made stupid mistakes in the past.

So, when he gave that hint to the perfectly white-haired albino beside himself, he winked.

Gilbert immediately caught on.

"you have a plan," he said more than stated.

Alfred just nodded, then immediately got down to business.

"So, here is what we'll do…"

Gilbert leaned in, despite himself, his red eyes flashing with a mixture of delight, happiness, and hope.

And that cinched the idea and deal for Alfred. If Gilbert could make his brother happy, whatever mistakes he had made in the past, then any deception on his part, even if it went against his very code to ever betray his twin like this…then it was worth it in the long term.

"Mathew and I always work together. But, you've been offered a deal coming up, right?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, but I turned it down. I don't want to do romances anymore, not unless Mathew does them with me."

Alfred nodded. "And this time, we will make sure that he will. We got offered the other lead role, but Mattie turned it down as soon as he heard that you'd be playing the other part. I'll call them back and sign us both up for it to play as the other part of the lead. You'll get your time to woo Mathew, even if it is on screen and Mathew refuses to talk to you at any other time. And I will find a way to gracefully back out so that Mathew has to do every single scene with you. I'll turn down every other deal we've had so he has no other choice but to do this or go without work for the next while…and you know how much of a workaholic Mattie is. He wouldn't be able to stand the thought of not having work to do, so he'll go along with it. And I'll just keep making sure no new offers turn up until he is so far into the role in the movie that he can't back out and have someone else take his place. He'd be too integral to the story. And this way, you'll get your chance to talk to him without him having a chance to go away."

Gilbert grinned, and Alfred knew he wouldn't regret this decision…no matter how pissed Mathew might be later on…on that note, maybe once he got home he should take care to lock up all of his brother's hockey equipment…just in case…

Alfred gave a light shudder at the thought of what his little brother could do when he was angry, the results of which he had unfortunately seen in the past despite the other's normal sweet nature, and bid farewell to his friend.

It would probably be for the best if he were to go home and do that task as soon as possible. Mathew had an uncanny ability to know whenever Alfred was keeping something from him, and it would be best to eliminate the violet-eyed blonde's favourite choice of weapon immediately.

Alfred would just have to claim innocence on its whereabouts when it came time for Mathew's hockey practise the next night.

* * *

 **Interested? ;)**


End file.
